Parce que c'est toi
by lycorn2659874
Summary: Classique. Jacob a imprégné Edward mais il fait un rejet total de son empreinte.


A/N : Comment vous dire? J'ai relu mon histoire, connecté les points avec les commentaires qu'on m'a fait et finalement reconnu qu'il fallait impérativement enlevé Edouard et le retransformer en Edward.

Alors je re-poste cette histoire en ayant changé la francisation du prénom d'Edward. j'ai fait aussi une ou deux petites retouches insignifiantes.

Voilà, donc c'est pas une nouveauté mais voilà ça méritait d'etre changé.

Par ailleurs, ça me permet de vous remercier pour les commentaires super sympas.

A plus...

Au fait, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...etc..etc

* * *

Parce que c'est toi

_Mon Dieu, mais comment en suis-je arrivé là ? _

Voilà ce que le jeune Jacob Black était en train de se dire, assis en tailleur sur la plage de LaPush. Il était venu ici pour réfléchir à sa situation et prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient car là, concrètement il n'en pouvait plus. La pression était trop forte et il était sur le point de craquer. Les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues à mesure que le désespoir l'envahissait un petit peu plus davantage.

Oui, comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment pouvait-il ressentir autant de souffrance en si peu de temps et pourquoi son corps était-il traversé par d'autant d'émotions contradictoires ? Il aimait comme un fou, il haïssait du plus profond de son cœur, il avait peur, non, il était terrifié, il ne voulait pas être seul, ni perdre ceux qu'il aimait mais… pouvait-il faire autrement ?

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'après avoir eu 16 ans, il s'était transformé en loup garou. Auparavant, il était un jeune indien quileute, souriant, gentil, heureux de vivre, dont la peau bronzée faisait ressortir les magnifiques yeux noirs, miroir de sa beauté et dont le père Billy Black était un sage de la communauté. Puis il a commencé à grandir, à se muscler et la température de son corps a commencé à grimper en flèche. Au même moment, son amie d'enfance, Isabella Swan, la fille du shérif est venue vivre avec son père à Forks et est tombée amoureuse d'un vampire, Edward Cullen. Bien entendu, leur amitié a été mis à mal et les sentiments de Jacob pour Bella ont changé et se sont mués en sentiments amoureux. Cependant, elle a choisi d'aimer son vampire et de devenir l'un des leurs et il s'est incliné. Mais pas sans combattre. Lorsqu'Edward est parti en la laissant seule, lui a essayé de la faire revivre. Mais lorsqu'il a voulu mourir, elle est partie en Italie le sauver et a choisi la mort et le froid au lieu de la vie et la chaleur. Jacob en était resté malheureux et a commencé à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'empêcher de perdre sa vie et c'est la sienne qui a été bouleversée.

Il l'avait vu et il avait suffit d'un seul regard pour que sa vie bascule à jamais.

Depuis, son existence n'était que confusion, contradiction, souffrance, honte. Toute son âme lui criait d'aller vers son empreinte, de l'aimer et de la protéger. Et toute sa raison, sa culture, son éducation lui hurlaient que tout ça n'était pas possible et qu'il devait s'y opposer.

Mais le poids était trop lourd sur ses épaules, la pression trop forte. Il commençait à ne plus pouvoir lutter contre lui même. Il essayait de ne pas se transformer en loup car il avait de plus en plus de mal à masquer ses pensées à ses congénères. Il s'était résolu à aborder la question avec son alpha mais en lui cachant l'imprégnation et l'empreinte.

« _Sam, comment sait-on que l'on a imprégné ? » lui demanda t-il après avoir éludé pour la vingtième fois sa question à propos de sa santé et de son moral._

_« Pourquoi ? Tu croies avoir imprégné quelqu'un ? » _

_« Non, je me disais que peut être Bella… »_

_« Je ne pense pas que tu aies imprégné Bella, Jacob, je suis désolé. Si tu avais imprégné quelqu'un, tout ton être serait irrévocablement tourné vers ton empreinte, tu ne pourrais pas lutter contre elle et on l'aurait tous vu dans tes pensées. »_

_« Imaginons que j'imprègne quelqu'un mais que c'est quelqu'un que je déteste. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de rejeter l'imprégnation et que tout redevienne comme avant ? »_

_« A notre connaissance, on ne peut pas lutter contre les sentiments que l'on ressent multipliés par 100 pour son empreinte. Ca me parait impossible. Mais Jake, tu crois avoir imprégné quelqu'un que tu détestes ? Qui ? »_

_« Non, je t'assure que non. D'ailleurs, tu l'aurais vu dans ma tête si cela avait été le cas. Je m'interrogeais c'est tout. Et, imagine que l'un de nous imprègne un vampire par exemple. On ne peut pas rejeter l'empreinte, t'es sur ? »_

_« C'est impossible, un loup ne peut pas imprégner son pire ennemi. Mais malgré tout, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse repousser son empreinte. Et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferai si l'un d'entre vous imprégnait une sangsue. Ca ne me plairait pas du tout ça c'est sur ! »_

Après sa conversation avec son alpha, Jacob était passé de l'état de mal à l'aise et confus à désespéré et perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était donc venu sur la plage mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Voilà son problème. Il avait imprégné un vampire, son pire ennemi et le petit ami de son amie d'enfance. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici. Il avait honte d'avoir imprégné un vampire, honte que ce soit un homme et honte de trahir son clan, sa famille, sa meute et sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait partir. Jamais il ne pourrait admettre qu'il était le loup d'un vampire et qu'il devait être ce que son empreinte voudrait qu'il soit.

Son choix était fait, il rejetterait son empreinte…et il partirait.

Il se leva, essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues et remonta sur sa moto. Arrivé chez lui, il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que son père n'était pas rentré de sa journée de pêche. Il monta dans sa chambre prendre quelques affaires qu'il mit dans son sac à dos, puis retourna dans la cuisine pour écrire un mot à son père. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois mais finalement il écrivit :

« _Papa, _

_Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à comprendre ma décision mais je suis obligé de partir. Je suis mis devant une situation trop difficile que je ne parviens plus à gérer. Je ne peux plus lutter, j'abandonne._

_Tu ne peux pas m'aider, personne ne le peut._

_Je te supplie de me pardonner et je voudrais que tu saches à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je suis désolé. J'ai trop honte._

_Ne me cherchez pas. Embrasse Rachel et Rebecca pour moi et dis leur que je les aime. Vous allez tous me manquer._

_Adieu,_

_Jacob_ »

Il posa la lettre sur la table de la cuisine, regarda une dernière fois cette petite maison dans laquelle il avait été si heureux puis avec détermination remonta sur sa moto et partit sans se retourner.

Edward Cullen était assis sur son canapé et regardait tendrement sa douce petite amie qui dormait paisiblement dans l'immense lit qui trônait au milieu de sa chambre. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il ne se coucha pas à ses côtés et ne la prit pas dans ses bras. Son esprit ne cessait de vagabonder vers la réserve indienne. Il était irrité par ses propres pensées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au loup de sa bien-aimée. Il savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas totalement et qu'il chercherait à la convaincre dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Mais depuis qu'il était passé à l'école pour le prévenir des termes du traité que Carlisle Cullen avait signé avec les membres de sa tribu il y a très très longtemps, il était resté particulièrement silencieux. Renfermé. Triste. Son attitude inquiétait Bella au plus au point d'autant plus qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec elle. Elle en souffrait. Et lui, il était inquiet. Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus c'était que son inquiétude concernait Jacob et non pas Bella. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout de le savoir mal, confus et triste. Il essayait de se convaincre que sa réaction était directement liée aux larmes de Bella qui ne supportait pas que Jacob lui en veuille à ce point mais tout au fond de son être, quelque chose lui disait que c'était plus profond que cela et que ça ne concernait que Jacob. Son inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il pensait à lui.

Il se sentait oppressé et ça n'était pas normal.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la réserve mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il aille vérifier que Jacob allait bien. C'était pour Bella bien évidemment…du moins, essayait-il de s'en persuader.

Il se leva délicatement et sortit silencieusement. Il rencontra Alice sur le chemin qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il secoua la tête en souriant comme pour la rassurer et sortit sans un mot en direction de la forêt. Il arriva à la vitesse de l'éclair à la frontière de la réserve et s'arrêta net. Il hésita. S'il entrait en territoire ennemi et qu'il était vu ou reconnu, cela pourrait porter préjudice à sa famille. Mais en même temps, il était poussé par une force mystérieuse qui l'amenait à transgresser le traité. Il couru aussi vite qu'il le put et s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt devant la petite maison des Black.

Il y avait du bruit dans la maison, de l'agitation. Edward se concentra sur les voix et identifia celle du père de Jacob. Il était inquiet. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur le sens des mots prononcés et non sur la panique dans la voix de Billy Black. Apparemment, Jacob avait quitté la réserve et il semblait désespéré. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Edward pour comprendre qu'il était parti. Un sentiment de colère s'insinua en lui et le traversa de part en part comme un tsunami. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu partir sans un mot…pour Bella ? Il était confus et énervé. Il se sentait abandonné. Il partit en courant pour retourner chez lui et une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il se rassit sur son canapé. Bella dormait toujours et bientôt, elle allait commencer à parler dans son sommeil. Mais curieusement, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Les seules pensées qui retenaient son attention étaient les suivantes :

_Mais pourquoi était-il parti et où pouvait-il bien être ? Allait-il bien ? Que se passait-il ?_

Le lendemain matin, Edward informa Bella de ses soupçons envers Jacob et bien que la jeune fille pensait que son ami ne voulait plus la voir, Edward parvint à la convaincre d'aller voir à la réserve quileute ce qui se passait concrètement sans trop s'interroger sur les raisons qui le poussaient à vouloir savoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Jacob. Lorsqu'elle lui téléphona une heure plus tard, elle lui apprit que Jake était parti et qu'il avait laissé une lettre à l'attention de son père. Il ne donnait ni le lieu de sa destination, ni la date de son retour. Il n'indiquait pas davantage les motifs de son départ mais la lettre laissait entendre qu'il était désespéré et qu'il avait honte d'avoir fait quelque chose de manifestement répréhensible. Mais personne ici ne savait quoi. Seul Sam avait une théorie relative à une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Jacob au sujet de l'imprégnation. En effet, le comportement de Jacob et les questions qu'il lui avait posées avait été si étranges qu'il pensait maintenant qu'elles n'avaient peut-être pas été anodines et que tout son mal être d'avant son départ pouvait être lié à une imprégnation. Mais il semblerait que Jacob aie honte de son empreinte et qu'il la rejette. Et cela hypothétiquement pouvait être la cause de son départ. Bella ne lui en dit pas plus mais elle semblait confuse et profondément attristée par le départ de son ami et surtout de son silence. Elle se reprochait de ne pas avoir insisté lorsqu'il l'avait repoussée. Tous craignaient le pire.

La réaction d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre. Il mit bout à bout tous les indices qu'il avait récoltés depuis sa rencontre avec Jacob devant l'école, ses pensées de plus en plus souvent tournées vers lui, son inquiétude face à son comportement, son besoin de le voir et de le protéger, de vérifier qu'il aille bien. Il comprit. Il comprit qu'il était l'empreinte de Jacob et surtout que Jacob le rejetait et était parti exprès pour le fuir. Il en ressentit une profonde douleur comme un coup de poignard enfoncé dans sa poitrine jusqu'à la garde. La douleur était si intense qu'elle comprimait sa poitrine et le fit d'abord lâcher le téléphone, le fit trébucher ensuite puis il s'écroula en poussant un cri. Un cri qui était un mélange entre un sanglot et une plainte.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, sa famille au grand complet était à ses côtés, paniqués. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils virent un des leurs souffrir d'une peine physique et ils étaient à la fois stupéfaits et terrifiés.

Le paysage défilait à une allure impressionnante et le vent issu de la vitesse chassait les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur son visage. Il avait beau se répéter qu'une fois qu'il serait loin de lui, il pourrait mieux gérer les sentiments liés à l'imprégnation mais en fait, c'était pire. Il se sentait encore plus déprimé et il ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Sa vision était brouillée mais il s'en fichait. Il avait pris au hasard la direction de Seattle et ne savait pas du tout où il allait aller. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Edward, à sa famille qu'il quittait et qu'il savait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais.

Soudain, il ressentit une douleur atroce lui percer la poitrine. Quelque chose était arrivée à son empreinte. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus amplement à la question. La douleur était telle qu'elle lui fit perdre le contrôle de son bolide et il chuta brutalement sur la chaussée, sa moto couchée sur le côté. Compte tenu de la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, il dérapa un moment sur la route avant de terminer sa course contre plusieurs arbres qui se trouvaient au bord de la voie. Il perdit connaissance presque automatiquement en pensant une dernière fois à son empreinte et en remerciant les esprits quileutes d'avoir mis fin à son calvaire.

Billy Black était assis dans son fauteuil roulant et faisait face à la meute de loups. Chacun avait appris la nouvelle du départ de Jacob et ils étaient tous venus soutenir le vieil homme et Rachel. Ils essayaient de comprendre le pourquoi du comment et tous se demandaient s'il était possible pour un loup d'imprégner un vampire. Les connaissances qu'ils avaient en matière d'imprégnation étaient à ce point peu précises qu'il leur était difficile de se faire une opinion. Mais force était de reconnaitre que cela pouvait être possible. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre dans la rue et les loups levèrent la tête presqu'en même temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlie Swan, le shérif apparut sur le pas de la porte. Son visage était fermé et exprimait une réelle peine. Connaissant son ami, Billy, qui le regardait attentivement, comprit que Charlie était là pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

_Jacob._

D'une voix douce et monocorde, Charlie leur appris que Jacob avait eu un très grave accident de la route et qu'il avait été transporté à l'hôpital à Seattle, que ses jours étaient comptés et que la police locale avait contacté les postes de police des environs pour connaitre l'identité du jeune homme qui avait été découvert sanguinolent, blessé, inconscient et sans papier.

La joie de savoir qu'il avait été retrouvé laissa vite la place à un profond désespoir et Sam, Billy, Paul et Rachel se mirent en route pour l'hôpital. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les médecins ne leur cachèrent rien des blessures graves de Jacob et leur indiquèrent qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se préparent au pire. Mais les quileutes, eux, se disaient que le corps de loup de Jacob pouvait le sauver et se raccrochaient à cette idée.

Malheureusement, ils constatèrent que les capacités de guérison de Jacob n'agissaient pas et que Jacob était réellement en train de mourir. Il ne se battait pas pour survivre. Il était en train de se laisser mourir.

Billy saisit la main inerte de son fils unique et une larme coula sur les joues du vieil homme.

Bella était retournée à la réserve pour avoir des nouvelles de Jacob. Lorsqu'elle revint à la résidence des Cullen, elle avait le visage baigné de larmes. Elle se sentait perdue et désespérée. D'abord, son meilleur ami ne voulait plus la voir, puis l'homme qu'elle aimait désespérément venait de tomber malade, sans connaissance, comme par enchantement alors que c'était tout simplement impossible et enfin elle venait d'apprendre que Jacob avait eu un grave accident et qu'il était entre la vie et la mort. Toutes ces émotions l'avaient épuisé et elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs. Pas un seul Cullen ne comprenait quelque chose à la situation et le plus perplexe de tous était sans conteste Carlisle qui se trouvait impuissant à soigner son fils. Depuis presque 400 ans qu'il vivait, jamais Carlisle n'avait vu ou n'avait entendu parler d'une maladie pouvant toucher un vampire. Edward semblait souffrir de l'intérieur. On aurait dit que ces organes se liquéfiaient sans cause apparente. Ils l'avaient transporté dans sa chambre et étendu sur le grand lit. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il ne répondait à aucun stimulus que lui soumettait Carlisle. En revanche, son visage grimaçait de douleur et il semblait n'y avoir aucune raison.

La situation ne cessait de s'aggraver de minute en minute et le docteur Cullen soupira de frustration devant l'échec d'un nouveau test censé dépister le mal étrange qui frappait Edward. Il entendit les légers pas hésitants d'Alice et lorsqu'il leva la tête dans sa direction, il fut frappé par sa détresse. Elle lui révéla qu'elle venait de perdre Edward. Elle ne voyait plus son avenir.

Force était de constater qu'Edward était bel et bien en train de mourir.

La situation ne pouvait pas être pire…

Soudain, Edward murmura dans son inconscience. Carlisle tendit l'oreille et à la vitesse de l'éclair se rapprocha de son fils. Celui-ci venait de marmonner quelque chose. Un prénom. Et ce n'était pas celui d'un membre de sa famille ou celui de Bella.

_Jacob_

Les loups étaient sur les dents. Jared se tenait droit, tendu et en alerte. Depuis que Sam était parti à Seattle au chevet de Jacob, il avait hérité de la surveillance de la réserve et avait la charge des autres loups. Il avait reçu un appel téléphonique des Cullen qui demandaient un rendez-vous urgent avec les loups. Ils avaient laissé entendre que cela avait un rapport avec Jacob. Il avait appelé Sam à l'hôpital et celui-ci lui avait demandé de réunir la meute à la frontière entre le territoire des loups et celui des vampires pour minuit. Si cela avait un rapport avec Jacob, il irait parler avec les sangsues. Sam promit d'être là à temps et peu de temps avant minuit, les loups émergèrent de la forêt et se tinrent bien droit en face des Cullen. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. 4 seulement. Le docteur, un autre blond, un grand baraqué et une belle blonde. Bella était là aussi. Mais il manquait celui qui lisait dans les pensées et cela allait être compliqué pour eux de se comprendre. Sam soupira. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se retransformer sinon ils ne pourraient pas communiquer. D'ailleurs, le docteur sollicita très poliment la présence en homme de l'Alpha afin de pouvoir entamer la conversation. Sam repartit vers les arbres puis revint une minute après en homme. Les loups se resserrent autour de lui pour le protéger. Le docteur expliqua que son fils ainé, Edward était tombé soudainement malade, d'une maladie inconnue, qu'il se trouvait impuissant à soigner. Que dans son agonie, son fils avait murmuré quelque chose au sujet de Jacob…Les loups se regardèrent entre eux. Ils avaient instantanément tous compris. Jacob avait dû imprégner Edward et honteux, ne voulant pas affronter le jugement de ses congénères avait préféré fuir. Mais cela n'expliquait pas la maladie étrange d'Edward. Le docteur expliqua que les vampires qui avaient la chance de rencontrer et de vivre avec leurs âmes sœurs pouvaient ressentir les émotions de leur moitié. Sam expliqua de son coté que les loups pouvaient vivre quelque chose de similaire. Alors, était-il possible qu'Edward ayant appris que Jacob avait eu un grave accident ressentait sa douleur et ne pouvait la combattre ? Non, impossible, répondit Carlisle, Edward était tombé malade avant que Bella n'apprenne l'accident. Il était tombé malade lorsqu'il avait appris le départ de Jacob. Alors, se pouvait-il qu'il soit tombé malade parce que, en tant qu'empreinte, il s'est senti rejeté, que cela lui a fait mal et que Jacob l'ait ressentie aussi au point d'en perdre le contrôle de sa moto ? C'était possible. En tout cas, personne n'avait de meilleure explication. Que faire ? Carlisle voulait sauver son fils et Sam ne voulait pas perdre Jacob.

Les Anciens, une fois informés, affirmèrent que le seul moyen pour une empreinte de survivre est d'être avec son loup. Donc, la solution consistait à faire en sorte que Jacob accepte son empreinte, puis guérisse vite afin de pouvoir sauver son empreinte. Oui mais voilà, l'empreinte était un vampire et c'était cet état de fait qui avait fait fuir Jacob et refuser l'imprégnation. Seul, sans son âme sœur, Jacob mourrait et Edward, rejeté par son loup mourrait également.

Billy ne quittait pas le chevet de son fils. Il regardait pendant des heures le visage tuméfié traversé par des grimaces de douleur. Il n'était même pas paisible dans sa souffrance. Il lui parlait. Il lui disait à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il était fier de lui. Il lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il avait imprégné Edward et d'être parti sans leur laisser la possibilité de trouver ensemble une solution à son problème. Mais que quoi qu'il arriverait, jamais il ne se détournerait de son fils. Il fallait que Jacob revienne et entende ses paroles. Il était son fils et serait toujours son fils même si pour le garder il devait accepter primo que son fils allait désormais vivre avec un vampire et secundo qu'il allait vivre avec un homme et que du coup, sa chance d'avoir des petits enfants de son fils était plus faible. Mais il était prêt à tout pour lui et si pour le garder il devait quitter la réserve indienne et recommencer une vie ailleurs, il le ferait. Il lui disait aussi qu'il fallait qu'il fasse appel au loup qui était en lui pour guérir, qu'il devait le faire pour sa meute, pour sa famille et pour son empreinte. Il devait accepter son empreinte. Il ne cessait de le lui répéter, inlassablement.

Mais Jacob ne revenait pas, toujours profondément enfoncé dans un état comateux.

Alors ce fut au tour de Sam de parler à Jacob. Il prit son ton d'alpha dominant pour l'obliger à l'écouter et à lui obéir. Il lui dit qu'il devait revenir, qu'il devait se battre et que la tribu quileute acceptait l'imprégnation de Jacob. Il ne serait pas banni de la réserve et il pourrait vivre avec son empreinte. Puis tous ses amis et sa sœur se succédèrent à son chevet pour lui dire à quel point il était important pour eux et qu'ils accepteraient son empreinte parce que c'était lui, parce qu'il était leur ami, leur frère et qu'on abandonnait jamais un frère dans la tourmente.

Les jours passaient…

Puis une cicatrice disparut. Puis une autre…le système de guérison des lycanthropes était en train de fonctionner. Le loup qui était en Jacob avait repris le dessus. Jacob revenait doucement à lui.

Dans la maison des Cullen, le silence était souvent entrecoupé de gémissements. Ceux d'Edward. Son état n'empirait pas mais il ne s'améliorait pas pour autant. Il murmurait toujours dans son délire, il appelait Jacob et lui demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté. C'était, pour Bella, les moments les plus difficiles à entendre. Elle était à son chevet la plupart du temps mais avait du mal à accepter qu'il parla de Jacob plutôt que d'elle. Elle avait entendu la conversation entre les vampires et les loups et tout le monde semblait persuadé qu'Edward et Jacob étaient des âmes sœurs. Elle avait beau l'avoir entendu elle n'y croyait que moyen. Pourtant, maintenant elle comprenait beaucoup mieux l'attitude de Jacob à son égard. Il l'avait repoussé mais en fait il refoulait la pression qui le propulsait vers Edward et son comportement fuyant, déprimé et malheureux maintenant devenait clair. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'un jour, elle aurait dû choisir entre son meilleur ami et l'amour de sa vie mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'amour de sa vie pourrait la quitter pour son meilleur ami. Enfin, pour l'instant, d'après ce qu'elle savait de l'imprégnation, le loup devait être ce que son empreinte voudrait qu'il soit et quand Edward reviendrait à lui, peut-être voudra t-il seulement qu'ils soient de très bons amis et qu'il continuerait à l'aimer elle comme il le lui avait dit et prouvé à plusieurs reprises.

Et les gémissements de douleur cessèrent…petit à petit.

Mais Edward ne revenait toujours pas.

Jacob avait été rapatrié par ordre du médecin_ le Docteur Cullen_ à l'hôpital de Forks dans un premier temps puis à la réserve Quileute à la demande de sa famille. Il était allongé dans son lit, les yeux dans le vague, il regardait le plafond. Ses traits étaient tirés et il portait encore sur son visage les stigmates de son anxiété et de son désespoir. Lorsqu'il entendait quelqu'un venir dans sa chambre, il fermait les yeux afin de laisser penser à ses visiteurs qu'il dormait. Personne n'était dupe mais tout le monde acceptait son besoin d'être seul et respectait son intimité. Il avait guéri intégralement. Il n'avait plus ni blessure, ni trace. Plus un seul indice laissant penser qu'il avait eu il y a deux semaines un terrible accident qui l'avait laissé entre la vie et la mort.

Au fond de lui, il aurait voulu mourir. Mais le regard brillant de bonheur de son père et de sa sœur ainsi que la joie sincère de ses frères l'avaient stoppé net dans ses pensées suicidaires. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il avait pu parler, ils avaient parlé tous ensemble de l'imprégnation, la détresse qui en avait découlé, sa solitude et son incompréhension, la honte de devoir reconnaitre qu'il avait imprégné un homme et sa répulsion à l'idée que ce fut un vampire, sa décision de partir, la lettre d'adieu, les larmes, la douleur dans sa poitrine, l'accident, les voix dans sa tête qui lui disaient qu'il était aimé malgré tout. Sam lui avait avoué qu'il comprenait pourquoi il n'avait rien dit mais qu'il était triste de savoir qu'un des membres de sa meute avait été si proche du désespoir.

_Avait été…_

Désespéré, Jacob l'était toujours. Bien qu'il savait maintenant qu'il ne serait ni banni par sa tribu, ni rejeté par les siens, il avait toujours du mal à accepter son empreinte. C'était un vampire… et par nature ça le répugnait. Et c'était un homme et Jacob n'était pas gay. Du coup, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes et l'imprégnation était censée garantir une robuste descendance. Alors, pourquoi avait-il imprégné un mort vivant et mâle par-dessus le marché ? Non seulement les voies du destin étaient impénétrables mais elles étaient également incompréhensibles. Et Jacob avait toujours des réserves. Il était toujours dans le déni.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit la présence de vampires…Il en connaissait un et l'autre lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il savait que le Docteur Cullen allait venir lui parler, c'était une question de temps. Et il semblait que le moment était venu. Il soupira lourdement. Que dire ? _Oui, j'ai imprégné votre fils et non, finalement, je n'en veux pas, je ne suis pas gay et je n'aime pas les vampires ?_ Ouais, pas facile. Surtout que le loup en lui n'arrêtait pas de le renvoyer vers son empreinte. Il avait besoin de le voir et il luttait sans cesse pour s'empêcher de courir vers lui. On toqua discrètement à la porte. Il ne répondit pas mais après quelques secondes, Sam entra et s'approcha du lit. Il lui dit :

« Jacob, je sais que tu ne dors pas » Il ouvrit les yeux. Sam lui sourit. Il essaya de lui rendre son sourire mais il eut la vague impression que son sourire ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire.

« Le docteur Cullen souhaiterait venir te parler d'Edward. Il est toujours mourant et personne ne sait pourquoi. On a tous pensé qu'une fois que tu serais rétabli, il revivrait mais apparemment, ça n'est pas le cas. Ils nous ont aidé à te sauver, ils viennent maintenant te demander de les aider à ton tour»

Il était toujours mourant alors. Mais que pouvait bien y faire Jacob ? Il soupira et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le docteur Cullen entra accompagné d'Alice. Il se souvenait d'elle, il l'avait vu chez Bella. Sam ne quitta pas la pièce et discrètement il vit que Jared et Embry s'étaient installés dans un coin de la chambre. Ils allaient étouffer dans peu de temps tellement la chambre était petite pour contenir tout ce monde mais bon, dans l'état où il était, il s'en fichait éperdument. Le docteur s'approcha et lui dit en souriant :

« Bonjour Jacob. Je suis content de voir que tu te sentes mieux » Il acquiesça.

« Jacob, tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là. Edward n'est toujours pas sorti de son état comateux malgré le fait que tu sois guéri. J'ai discuté avec ton père et quelques uns des anciens de ta communauté et ils ont laissé entendre que toi seul est capable de sauver mon fils. Il semblerait que la seule chose que tu aies à faire est d'accepter qu'il soit ton empreinte. »

Il soupira. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il ne pouvait pas accepter. Il n'y arrivait pas. Vampire + gay = impossible pour lui à connecter les points. Il répondit :

« Je ne suis pas gay. Toute cette histoire est une monumentale erreur. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous, je suis désolé »

Mais à cet instant précis, au loin chez les Cullen, Edward poussa un hurlement de douleur et au même instant, Jacob se tordit sous une vague de spasmes douloureux qui reflétaient l'intensité de la souffrance du rejet de l'imprégnation.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait accepter son empreinte ou sinon ils mourraient tous les deux probablement dans d'atroces souffrances. La crise était passée mais il ressentait encore les soubresauts de douleur dans tout son corps. Son loup refusait d'abandonner son empreinte. Pourtant, il y avait bien réfléchi. S'il s'obstinait à refuser l'imprégnation, il souffrirait beaucoup, s'affaiblirait sûrement et finirait par mourir. Et son empreinte mourrait avec lui. Ou du moins le supposait-il. Et franchement, serait-ce réellement une grande perte pour l'humanité si un loup et un vampire venaient à mourir ? Lui, il n'était pas loin de penser que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il s'était ouvert à son Alpha qui lui avait jeté un regard désapprobateur. Il ne devait jamais laisser tomber, lui avait dit Sam. L'imprégnation arrive toujours pour une bonne raison. Il devait accepter son empreinte, se battre pour survivre et se battre pour remplir son devoir et sa mission. Il fallait donc qu'il se résigne. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il avait essayé de dormir mais même son sommeil était perturbé. Il tenta de se lever et réalisa qu'il mit bien plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru au départ pour accomplir un acte aussi banal. Il sortit faiblement, en titubant et une fois arrivé dans le salon, il se redressa du mieux qu'il put puis s'adressa directement à son père :

« D'accord, que dois-je faire ? »

Les Quileutes n'avaient pas l'habitude de quitter leur territoire et à fortiori, ils n'allaient jamais dans une maison habitée par des vampires. Mais les circonstances particulières appelaient un changement dans les habitudes. Billy et Sam ne voulurent rien entendre. Jacob n'irait pas seul chez les Cullen. Aussi, il y avait presque tout le monde. Leah, Paul, Jared et Quil, en loups, patrouillaient à l'extérieur et Sam, Billy, Embry, Rachel, Emily et Seth étaient à l'intérieur. Billy ne voulait pas quitter son fils. Jacob, assis dans un fauteuil les yeux mi-clos, essayait de faire le point. En face de lui, sur le canapé, se tenaient Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. En haut, au chevet d'Edward, se trouvaient Alice, le Docteur Cullen et Bella. Esmé Cullen était quant à elle dans la cuisine et préparait du café pour les loups.

Personne ne parlait et tous s'observaient les uns les autres. On se jaugeait, on se méfiait et on pouvait sentir que pratiquement tous étaient sur leurs gardes. Seul Jacob semblait ailleurs. Il commençait à regretter sa décision. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire en présence de sa petite amie ? Il était perdu, se sentait malade, il avait envie de vomir.

Le docteur Cullen descendit sans faire le moindre bruit et avec une voix claire mais douce proposa à Jacob de monter dans la chambre d'Edward. L'idée était que Jacob s'asseye à coté de lui et essaie de lui parler. Jacob ouvrit les yeux, soupira et après un dernier regard vers son clan, grimpa l'une après l'autre les marches des escaliers menant à la chambre de son empreinte. A mesure qu'il avançait, il ressentait une force mystérieuse qui s'insinuait en lui et qui le poussait vers Edward. Il sentait son loup renaitre et il se sentait plus fort, moins hagard, plus heureux ? Il arriva devant la porte, frappa discrètement puis entra. Alice le regarda, puis lui sourit, se leva, déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère et une fois arrivée devant Jacob, le prit dans ses bras et le serra doucement. Son regard lorsqu'elle le posa sur Jacob quelques instants plus tard exprimait tout son espoir et toute sa reconnaissance. Puis elle sortit silencieusement en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Bella semblait moins encline à sortir. Elle voulait rester auprès de son amoureux mais pour Jacob, ce n'était juste pas possible. Déjà que la démarche qu'il faisait lui coûtait énormément alors il ne pouvait décemment pas la réaliser devant Bella. Il la regarda presque suppliant et elle finit par sortir à reculons. Il soupira puis balaya du regard la chambre d'Edward. Elle lui plaisait, elle semblait confortable et était l'expression des goûts et de la personnalité de son empreinte. Il s'assit sur la chaise devant le lit et mit la tête entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Finalement, il se lança :

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis autant bouleversé que toi, si ce n'est plus. Le loup qui est en moi t'a reconnu comme étant mon âme sœur. J'ai eu du mal à y croire parce que tu es un vampire et que moi je suis un loup. Nous sommes ennemis. Ennemis mortels. On n'est pas destiné à s'aimer, on est destiné à se tuer. Je ne vais pas te mentir. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de devoir reconnaitre que je t'ai imprégné mais Sam et mon père m'ont dit que l'imprégnation ne se trompait jamais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si tu étais réveillé, on pourrait en discuter ensemble. Ce serait bien que tu me dises ce que tu penses de cette situation bizarre. Un loup est censé être ce que son empreinte souhaite qu'il soit. Si tu souhaites qu'on reste ennemis, on mourra tous les deux. Si tu souhaites qu'on devienne amis, peut-être que cela réglera t-il notre problème ? On devrait pouvoir s'accepter. Si tu souhaites que je disparaisse de ta vie à tout jamais, je suppose qu'il faut que tu le formules bien clairement pour que mon loup le comprenne. Alors voilà ce que je te propose : je crois avoir formulé toutes les envies possibles que tu pourrais avoir concernant notre…disons future relation. Je vais rentrer à la réserve et reprendre le cours de ma vie. Et je vais attendre que tu fasses ton choix. Appelle-moi dès que ce sera fait et on avisera ensemble à ce moment là. D'accord ? »

Jacob se leva. Il se sentait plus léger. Il regarda longuement et silencieusement son empreinte et se pencha légèrement pour enlever de son front une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux puis avant de quitter la chambre, il ajouta :

« Prends ton temps »

Et il sortit pour rentrer chez lui.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'ils se voyaient à cet endroit précis. C'était une charmante clairière dans les bois, en territoire vampire comme aimait à le lui rappeler Jacob mais pas trop loin non plus de la frontière avec le territoire Quileute.

Edward était finalement sorti du coma et avait fait son choix. Il avait choisi une option que Jacob n'avait pas envisagée. Il avait choisi de l'aimer. Bien sûr, ça n'est pas ce qu'il lui avait dit au téléphone deux jours après la visite de Jacob dans sa chambre. Il s'était réveillé dans la nuit et avait longuement parlé avec sa famille. Il en avait conclu que ses sentiments pour Jacob étaient multipliés par cent et que désormais il ne pouvait plus les ignorer. Il ne voulait néanmoins pas pousser Jacob trop loin car il savait ce qu'il pensait. Il avait toujours du mal à accepter qu'il ait pu imprégner un vampire et un homme. De plus, il y avait Bella et par respect pour les sentiments qu'il avait eu pour elle, il devait y aller doucement. Alors, ce jour là, au téléphone, il dit à Jacob qu'il avait choisi l'option « amis »

Pour faire plus ample connaissance, ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire de longues balades en forêt et de s'arrêter dans des petites clairières pour parler. Et au fil du temps, sans trop sans rendre compte, ils s'arrêtaient systématiquement dans cette petite clairière. Pour se reposer, d'abord. Puis parler ensuite. Edward ne cessait d'espérer plus, Jacob ne parvenait pas à passer la limite. Il reculait chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste tendre en direction de son empreinte. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie chaque fois qu'il voyait Edward avec Bella. Peu de temps après le début de leurs balades en forêt, Edward et Bella s'étaient séparés. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il se sentait attiré vers Jacob et qu'il ne pouvait ni ne voulait plus lutter. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Bella prit relativement bien les choses mais espérait toujours qu'Edward revienne vers elle, lassé d'être rejeté par Jacob.

La situation était en stand by et lorsque Jacob termina son cursus scolaire, aucun des deux n'était vraiment heureux. Jacob se persuadait qu'il était bien comme il était, que leur relation platonique et amicale était satisfaisante et du coup, il n'était pas à l'écoute de son empreinte qui souhaitait faire évoluer leur relation vers quelque chose de plus intime, de plus fort. De plus, malgré le fait qu'il soit l'empreinte de Jacob, Edward ne rentrait pas dans la réserve indienne, bien que l'Alpha ait accepté d'ouvrir leurs frontières pour lui. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, seul, au milieu de tous ces loups. Il ne voyait donc pas Jacob tout le temps et cela était pour lui de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Esme Cullen et Billy Black vinrent implicitement à son secours. Tous deux étaient les témoins muets de la relation stagnante qui ne menait à rien et rendait inconsciemment malheureux leurs enfants. Ils décidèrent de pousser un peu le destin.

Billy acheta une petite bâtisse abandonnée à la frontière entre les deux territoires vampire et quileute et détermina avec les Anciens, l'alpha et le Docteur Cullen une zone autour de cette petite maison qui deviendrait une zone franche. A la fois les Cullen_ et seulement eux_ et les loups pourraient s'y déplacer librement sans créer d'incident diplomatique entre les deux espèces. Tous ensemble, ils rénovèrent la maison et proposèrent à Jacob et Edward de faire de la colocation. Ils seraient ainsi tout le temps ensemble, ce qui pourrait les amener à se découvrir davantage.

Jacob s'essuya les mains pleines de cambouis sur un vieux torchon sale. Il ne restait plus que lui au garage, Quil et Embry étant partis plus tôt passer du temps avec leurs empreintes respectives. C'était la veille du week-end, il n'était pas loin de 8 heures et il n'allait pas tarder à fermer les portes. Jacob restait souvent le soir faire la fermeture de leur local. Depuis un an maintenant, les trois amis avaient ouvert un petit garage sur la route de Forks en direction de la réserve, pas très loin de là où il habitait avec Edward. Ils étaient moins chers et plus efficaces que le garagiste officiel de Forks et leur petite affaire tournait bien. Ils avaient fait le choix de ne pas partir au collège mais de se lancer dans l'aventure entrepreneuse et pour l'instant cela portait ses fruits.

Il soupira, quelqu'un venait de taper à la porte. Il se retourna et vit Edward qui portait un petit panier. Inconsciemment, il sourit. Il aimait bien les petites surprises que lui faisait son empreinte. Lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble un an auparavant, Jacob s'était tout de suite senti bien et heureux de pouvoir être avec son empreinte au jour le jour. Mais néanmoins, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se résoudre à accepter une relation intime avec Edward. Jusqu'à ce soir terrible de novembre où ils s'étaient méchamment disputés :

« _Il venait de rentrer d'une journée harassante au garage. Ils étaient ouverts depuis quelques mois et ils travaillaient tous les trois très dur. Il se sentait épuisé mais quand il pénétra dans la maison, il sentit une odeur alléchante de lasagnes qui lui titilla les narines et le mit en appétit tout de suite. Il était affamé et était content de n'avoir pas à préparer à manger. Il resta muet de surprise lorsqu'il entra dans le salon. Une table était posée pour deux couverts, avec des bougies et des fleurs. Une lumière tamisée laissait entrevoir une soirée romantique et une douce musique emplissait les lieux. Edward se trouvait dans l'embrasement de la porte de la cuisine, habillé très simplement mais très élégamment et le regardait intensément._

_Aussitôt, des émotions contradictoires traversèrent en un clin d'œil le corps et le cœur de Jacob. Il regardait son empreinte avec envie, son cœur sembla déborder de joie mais la peur et le déni firent rapidement leur apparition et prirent le dessus sur ses autres sentiments. _Je ne peux pas l'aimer, c'est un homme et moi, j'aime les femmes, on est bien comme on est, je ne veux pas que cela change_, ne cessait-il de se répéter dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il lut ses pensées, Edward soupira abattu et lui dit :_

_« _Je pensais que tu réaliserais qu'il y a plus entre nous mais je peux voir en toi que tu me rejettes toujours_ »_

_« _Non, je ne te rejette pas, la preuve, on vit ensemble, on partage des choses…on est bien, quoi, tu le vois bien_. »_

_« _TU es bien, Jacob, mais pas moi. Moi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, de ton foutu caractère, mais aussi de ta gentillesse et de ta beauté. J'ai vraiment espéré que tu te rendrais compte de mes sentiments et que tu les prendrais en considération. Surtout depuis que l'on vit ensemble. Mais, non, tu t'obstines à penser que tu n'es pas gay et tu continues à me repousser. Comme si l'idée d'être gay était la seule chose qui importait pour toi mais pas les sentiments que l'on pourrait ressentir l'un pour l'autre. Je croyais que le loup était ce que son empreinte souhaitait qu'il soit. Et bien, moi, je te veux comme ami et surtout je te veux comme amant. Je veux que tu nous donnes une chance _»_

_Mais Jacob secoua la tête de droite à gauche comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre raison et finalement, le ton monta, les paroles devinrent de plus en plus fortes, les mots de plus en plus durs et acerbes, les gestes de plus en plus agressifs. Les mots devinrent blessants et au final, Jacob finit par dire à Edward :_

_« _Si notre relation ne te convient pas comme elle est, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller_ »_

_Et il le fit._

_Edward partit. _

_Et Jacob resta seul. Quelques jours seulement après le départ d'Edward, la mélancolie s'empara de lui, puis doucement, il commença à déprimer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son empreinte s'entêtait à vouloir plus qu'il ne pouvait lui donner…qu'il ne voulait lui donner._

_Son père et ses amis s'inquiétèrent à nouveau mais aucun d'eux ne parvint à le sortir de sa léthargie. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir et à fuir ses sentiments._

_Puis un rêve vint le perturber. Il vit sa mère, souriante, sur le sommet d'une montagne qui lui faisait signe de la rejoindre. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il l'a prit dans ses bras en pleurant, en la serrant bien fort et en lui disant à quel point elle lui manquait. Puis elle lui demanda pourquoi il était si triste et il lui expliqua tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son imprégnation ainsi que sa colère contre son empreinte qui refusait de comprendre. Mais elle lui demanda :_

_« _Est-ce qu'il t'aime_ ? »_

_« _Oui, il me l'a dit avant de me quitter_ »_

_« _Et toi, est-ce que tu l'aimes_ ? »_

_Force lui fut fait de s'interroger sur ses sentiments. Oui, il le trouvait terriblement séduisant et sexy. Oui, il le trouvait intelligent et brillant. Oui, il aimait passer tout son temps libre avec lui. Oui, il aimait leurs conversations, leurs points communs et même leurs divergences. Oui, il se sentait apaisé à ses côtés. Oui, il aimait ces petits gestes de tendresse même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaitre. _

_Mais oui, il avait peur d'aimer, il avait peur du qu'en dira t-on, il avait peur d'être traité de folle, il avait peur que sa masculinité soit remise en cause… _

_« _C'est un homme maman, je ne peux pas l'aimer. Je ne suis pas gay_ »_

_« _Et qui a dit que parce que tu reconnaitrais aimer ton empreinte, tu serais gay ? Si tu ne l'avais pas imprégné, tu te serais probablement jamais posé la question de savoir si tu étais gay ou pas. Mais tu as imprégné une âme qui s'avère être du même sexe que toi. Cela veut dire que tu ne pourras jamais être plus heureux qu'avec lui. Ton bonheur dépend de cet homme. Je ne pense pas qu'il te faille envisager les choses sous cet angle. Il ne s'agit pas de savoir si tu es gay ou pas, il s'agit de savoir si tu peux aimer ton âme sœur. Uniquement parce qu'elle forme la deuxième partie de ton être, uniquement parce que c'est lui. Alors, je te repose la question : est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

_Cette nuit là, il se réveilla en sursaut. Oui, il l'aimait, parce que c'était lui, parce qu'il aimait son humour, son sourire, son âme, son cœur, son corps. Il l'aimait parce qu'il pouvait imaginer son bonheur, sa vie et son avenir avec lui. Et uniquement lui. Parce que c'était lui. Parce que c'était sa parfaite moitié, l'autre moitié de son âme et l'autre moitié de son cœur._

_Cette nuit là, il se rendit en courant chez les Cullen. Pour lui dire que c'était lui et lui seul que son cœur avait choisi._

_Parce que c'était lui._

Edward lui sourit et entra. En un clignement d'œil, il se trouva devant Jacob et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il adorait cette sensation de chaud/froid. C'était pour lui presque une drogue. Jacob répondit avidement à ce baiser et ils restèrent plusieurs minutes, comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'embrasser sensuellement sans parvenir à se détacher. Puis, presque à regret, ils se séparèrent légèrement.

« Tu as faim ? J'ai préparé un petit piquenique » lui dit Edward en soulevant le panier à sa hauteur. Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue.

Jacob sourit puis acquiesça. Oh oui, il avait faim mais pas uniquement de nourriture. Après leur dispute et l'aveu de Jacob qu'il avait des sentiments plus que platoniques envers Edward, ils rentrèrent chez eux en se tenant la main et sans se lâcher du regard. Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée, sur eux, ils s'assirent sur le canapé et discutèrent… un peu et s'embrassèrent… beaucoup. Après un petit moment de gêne à l'idée d'embrasser un homme, vite passée car il s'agissait de son âme sœur, Jacob réalisa qu'il prenait énormément de plaisir à embrasser son empreinte. Il aimait la connexion qu'ils avaient tous les deux, poussée à un degré plus intime et il en redemandait.

Cette nuit là fut leur première nuit et ils prirent tout leur temps pour s'aimer, se découvrir, s'apprivoiser. Ils firent l'amour longuement, passionnément et intensément et rendirent le lien qui les unissaient irrévocablement l'un à l'autre plus fort, plus puissant, plus résistant.

Cette nuit là, Jacob donna libre cours à son amour pour Edward et laissa éclater sa passion.

Parce que c'était lui.

_Parce que c'était toi._


End file.
